parasite_zeta_starcraft_2fandomcom-20200215-history
How to win as host
=How to win as host= The main advantage of host is the property that higher than human when you evo, and the potential to create minions to fest the whole station and planet. The choice of host forms (for new) l Mind host: '''They are just for fun! Most time we shouldn’t choose them, only pick them when you are in advantage, and you can ensure that you will end the game, or gain the control of station before people get weapon 3'. The '''upgraded phaser (it will suck your dmg to shield and transform to your shield) + shield' is enough for a lone survivor to win the game. Also, they don’t have enough potential as body host, especially the fest potent. But they have higher kill potent on T2. So if you are going to be mind host, you must be very aggressive, and evo as soon as possible. '''Anyway, if you win as mind host, it’s not 100% because you are good, but over 60% because humans are idiots. n '''Zeratu: Only pick it when there is no miner alive, or the weapon will never be 3. Zeratu is an''' early form, so don’t waste time, and don’t let miners alive when you decide to evo it. n '''Wizard: Useless. '''Your summon beast will roam randomly, so it’s not a reliable ability. Same as above, ppl can easily deal with you easily with upgraded phaser. And as if they are wise enough to have anti-stun''' gene, you are doomed. n Voltage: '''Skilled one. You must know to absorb energy from ships or other mechs, but the remake of mechs nerfed him seriously. '''It also fears anti-stun gene. Since there is no mechs for you to absorb anymore in station, don’t evo it. ''' l '''Body host:（For master） n Xenomorph: Better to choose it when all secs are down. It has high boost. n Xenomorph to queen: The most skilled and powerful form. '''But '''DON’T pick her when you will face lone''' psi'! Psi can sec kill your army will his AOE spells!' ' n '''Xenomorph to ice hydra: When you are about to face a strong psi, go it. '''It has bonus dmg to psi. n '''Velociraptor: Good for evo rush. '''If you are a miner, or you have a miner spawn who is really good at mining, go for it. '''Remember to blow power core when you decided to start evoing velo!' n Beetle: Has good Survivability. '''Remember to use “Burrow down and up” to sec kill human! It’s burrow can deal 150 dmg +2sec stun! n '''Beetle to Flame Gargantuan: One of the best evo now. ( Another one is queen)' Bulky but easy to use.' n Beetle to Xenodon: TRASH. n Bat: It was bad, but good now. ''' n '''Venomous Bat: Just go this form because another one doesn’t have T5. It’s T5 is much more stronger than T4, so if you can’t win human on T3, don’t fight on T4 either. Wait for T5. T5’s spells can deal much dmg. Three import times and moves: l T1/ Game start without sec gun( The gold time for aliens): n Rush BT! Always rush BT when you are evil roles, because there are 2 med kits and many shots which will gain you the ability to at least kill 1. As host, we can run to the 2 vent, transform in vent to gain higher move speed, and crab the fool in vent. Once you gain everything in BT, check the weapons that spawn near auto on 4 or bench on 5. Use at least a shotgun, then start slaughter before human get sec. n Fight under sec gun: You should always be the 1st one that arrive BT. If not (cap locked the door, you afked for a while…), never mind. We can still use the crab to kill some one. (' If you are going to fight near sec gun', transform to alien 10 secs before you attack to wait for the cooldown of transforming. Then crab the lone victim, and transform to human to start fire on him.' Avoid fire under camera! '''This will auto target you if u fire a untargeted people under camera. T1 alien form has very high dmg (comes from the bleeding dot) but can’t face shotgun. n '''Fest zoo if possible:' It will be lethal if zoo is fested but ppl don’t have sec gun. And festing zoo has 2 usefulness: u Kill sec guns on 3, preparing for release pens u Randomly spawn the uncareful human l T1/ Human has sec gun but no auto( The silver time for aliens) n Kill power core camera: '''( on reactor level, you can go there from 1) and kill at least 1 camera there. You will need more things ( long range gun like recon, or 1 thermite bomb) to safely kill camera after sec 2, so just kill them as early as possible. This is the preparation for killing core later. n '''Fest the recycler on 1: This only works for LT/ miner. Fest recycler will gain you a lot evo points. n Gather 2 thermites then blew the 7 vent door, and kill cap: Cap is easy to kill if there is no auto. Blew his door and crab him on 7, then he is almost about to die. The only 2 ways he can survive are: 1st one, running asap, buying a oxy shot when he passes 6, then rushing to the auto on 4. 2nd one, run to oxy, go to right vent and rush to 1. Close the black door in vent to block the alien. All other ways will take him a lot of time that will cause him to death. n Release pens. '''There are 3 ways to release it, as shown in the mind graph. l T2 and above/ sec and auto up ( Bronze time for aliens) n '''Kill sec mods, fest that level and bait there: Human must use auto to defest. Then his auto will be in cd atm. It’s a great time to bait there and kill him. n Blow Power Core: Use 4 thermites to sec kill it. This will shut off power and you can easily kill human. n Blow BT for 150 evo points: It’s less prior. Only do it when u have nothing else to do. You can kill the core than blew it. For different careers: Don’t fest the techs that will reveal you, only if you decide to be aggressive, or you are revealed. One exception is that fest auto + released pens is a critical combo. l Doc host: n If you want to rush evo, research pens, get gene and spend all cash on evo point gene. You can even go mining or recycling, just for earning money. n If you want to be more aggressive, release it. So you can use double crab. n Fest healthcare 3 to remove humans’ hp regen. l Maj host: n You have nothing to buy. Just play aggressive! l Sgt host: n Your techs sounds good, but not practical. High weapon level is a double-edged sword, so just don’t buy them, and cost your cash on other things. l Engr host: n There is a trick for killing cap: gather enough cash, buy Roomba. Roomba will go to 7 after 1 min. Buy 2 Roomba upgrades to fest it when it passes captain. '��Then go to take your card, our new cap.' n Reactor techs are good for host, but too negative will reveal you, since it’s easy to find the source of silent fest——especially doc and lt can be confirmed to be good. l Cap host: n Slaughter time! Fest zoo, release pens, mass target and eliminate human! n Trick: '''Target someone like engr in core, then say:” Engr just suicided in core! Sgs go check it!” Then target everyone who comes to core. �� n '''Don’t always hide yourself as a human, that’s disgusting. Cap host usually means the most powerful combo. Don’t waste it. l Lt host: n You can choose to rush evo, or fest techs, as you want. There are too many combos to tell. l Sec guards host: n If you are in Zeta, fest sec. '''You can keep recycling, farm planet and thor to buy 3 sec upgrades out of 2-5. Once you fest the sec, you are almost decided to win. n But in chaos, since there might be synd sgs who has more cash than you, it’s waste to spend too much on sec. Just be aggressive. l Miners host: n '''Congratulations! '''You got the easiest way to win as host! Rush to fest recycler (fest recycler will give you evo points every recycling) and keep recycle. '''Gather thermite for later blowing power core. '''Go mining, keep evoing, and come back to blow the power core when you are going to abandon human form. (e.g. Before evoing to '''Velociraptor '''or '''Queen) I would suggest you to evo Velociraptor, '''since you can get it before 13 mins. Tips and tricks: n '''Double crab: when there is no immune gene, get a viral with you. Crab a human, when he used auto, crab him again. This is a decided kill, and useful when it is far from stable auto. n Start gathering thermites at the beginning. n Bring a flame with you to counter cloak when auto is up, because human can clean your crab and cloak to make you lose vision. n Kill sec mods to make a death trap.